Moments
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: *One Direction story* Harry Styles was diagnosed with cancer in April. Then died in July. Louis Tomlinson tried to get over his death, but he couldn't. He only wants to be with Harry. He loved him and can't live without him. These are his final words.


_|~*~Moments~*~|_

Liam, Niall, and Zayn,

First, I want to say that you guys were probably the best thing that happened in my life. When I auditioned for The X Factor two years ago, I never imagined meeting such amazing guys. I felt that I could actually win. But then I found out that I had been rejected for the boys category. You had been too. I felt worthless. But then Simon put us together in a group. We were One Direction.

I didn't expect us to get big so soon. Sure we lost The X Factor, but we had gained a fan base of Directioners who supported us from the very beginning. We recorded an album. _Up All Night_. We released three music videos. And they all went viral. Then the U.S found out about us and we were even bigger than before. And in 2012 our American Tour sold out. And so did our show for Madison Square Garden. It was amazing.

But nothing great can last forever. As you lads know, Harry was diagnosed with cancer in April earlier this year. We cried when we found out. He promised us that he wouldn't let cancer defeat him. That he would stay strong. We continued shows despite his cancer and went along as we normally did. And sadly canceled shows every now and then because Harry would have to go to treatment. He stayed strong for us all when we were slowly breaking apart inside. And he did. He fought cancer for three months before his final breath came. And on July 12, 2012, Harry Edward Styles died.

We were upset. No... we were a wreck. One Direction wouldn't be the same without Harry. He was our curls. Our baby. My Hazza.

You guys know that he and I had a "bromance" ever since our days on The X Factor. And I guess I should tell you guys that I always wanted it to be more than that. I didn't realize it right away, but I knew that I, Louis Tomlinson, had fallen hard for Harry Styles. I was, and still am, in love with Harry. And seeing him got left a gaping hole in my heart. I never told him how I really felt about him. I couldn't finish my speech at his funeral because I broke down during the middle of it. I refused to go into treatment because I promised myself that I would live on and be strong for Harry.

But lately, I've been finding that very hard to do. Everything reminds me of him. I lay awake at night crying and wishing that he was still with me. Wishing that I could turn back time and tell him how I really felt about him. Wishing that he and I could be messing around with each other again. Wishing that I could hold him again. Wishing that our time together could've been longer. And it hurts that I'm in our room right now. The room that was once filled with mine and Harry's laughter is now haunted. I still think I can feel him here with me, but I know he's not. He's gone. His things are still exactly where he left them. His favorite blue blazer is at the edge of his bed along with my favorite suspenders and my favorite striped shirt.

I know you don't want to hear this, but I need to tell you. I'm going to be with Harry again. I can't live without him. Tell my mom and dad that I love them. They were the best parents I could've asked for and I'll never forget them. Take care of my sisters. I love them so much and I don't want anything to ever happen to them. They are amazing girls and one day they'll do great things.

Niall, I'll miss you. When we first met, you were so quiet. But you proved me wrong as you started to come out of your shell. You're a fun, carefree guy. You never let anything keep you down. And I admired you for that. You perfect girls is waiting for you out there. And she'll get passed your eating habits. I love you.

Zayn, I'll miss you. You too were quiet when we met. And you came out of your small Pakistani shell. You're talented and one day you'll find the perfect girl for you. One that won't only want you because you're famous and good looking. But one that'll see that you're funny, sweet, and caring. I love you.

Liam, I'll miss you. You were like a father to me. You helped me out the most when Harry died, but we both knew that I would never get over his death. Tell Danielle that I'll miss her too. She's an amazing girl, Liam. Don't hurt her or let her get away. She's the one for you. I love you.

I can hear your voices coming into the house. You just got back from the movies. I'm here in mine and Harry's room. At my desk with a picture of Harry and I on my nightstand. My vision is being blinded by tears. I must go. I want to be with Harry again. The pills are taking affect. I can already see Harry smiling. I'm going to the roof... I'm going to jump. I'm going to be with Harry again soon. I wrote this little song months ago. I had planned on this day coming soon. Today is that day. Thank you guys for giving me the best two years of my life. I'll never forget you.

Love, Louis William Tomlinson. December 24, 1991 – September 7, 2012.

_Moments_

_Shut the door, turn the light off.  
__I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love.  
__I wanna lay beside you.  
__I cannot hide this even though I try._

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me.  
__Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder.  
__And the tears stream down my face._

_If we could only have this life for one more day.  
__If we could only turn back time._

_You know I'll be your life, your voice,  
__Your reason to be.  
__My love, my heart is breathing for this  
__Moment in time.  
__I'll find the words to say before you  
__Leave me today._

_Close the door, throw the key.  
__Don't wanna be reminded,  
__Don't wanna be seen.  
__Don't wanna be without you.  
__I cannot hide this even though I try._

_Hands are silent, voice is numb.  
__Try to scream out my lungs.  
__It makes this harder.  
__And the tears stream down my face._

_If we could only have this life for one more day.  
__If we could only turn back time._

_You know I'll be your life, your voice,  
__Your reason to be.  
__My love, my heart is breathing for this  
__Moment in time.  
__I'll find the words to say before you  
__Leave me today._

_Flashing light in my mind,  
__Going back to the time,  
__Playing games in the streets.  
__Kicking balls with my feet.  
__There's a numb in my toes,  
Standing close to the edge.  
__There's a pile of my clothes at the  
__End of your bed.  
__As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all._

_You know I'll be your life, your voice,  
__Your reason to be.  
__My love, my heart is breathing for this  
__Moment in time.  
__I'll find the words to say before you  
__Leave me today._

_You know I'll be your life, your voice,  
__Your reason to be.  
__My love, my heart is breathing for this  
__Moment in time.  
__I'll find the words to say before you  
__Leave me today._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I hope you guys liked this. I know, its sad. :( I got this idea just last night around 2 am and I couldn't get it out of my head. And yes, I'm totally for Larry Stylinson. And not just as a bromance. One day, they will be together!**

**-Zaira :)**


End file.
